Once Upon a Stolen Dream
by A x Stupid x Lamb
Summary: Zoey's had it with her life revolving around Neferet and her evil plans, shes aready taken her dream of being with Eric away. She escpes with Stevie Rae and meets a few peple on the way! Will Eric take her back or will it be too late? Rated M for language
1. Chapter 1

**_Hey please read and review i hope you like it and it should be great!_**

**_Chapter 1_**

Damn Neferet! Stupid idiot Vampyre. You know what, I wish she could read my mind so I could tell her to shove her stupid necklace up her behind! My friends all ditched me and are now holding hate Zoey 101. Ok im not sure on that but hey, they act like it! Everything about the house of night is stupid, stupid, stupid. I heard a soft knock on my dorm window.

"psst, Zoey?" I heard the whisper a mile away. I flew over and opened my window. It was Stevie Rae!

"Stevie Rae, is that you? Oh my god what are you doing here?" I frantically spoke, hoping no one would hear.

"Howdy, come on, live a little. Lets have some fun ya'll, bust outta here!" she struggled to restrain the excitement in her voice. My eyes glanced over at her red crescent placed on her forehead and my mind swam with all the questions I wanted to ask about it. I sighed

"Stevie Rae, I'm sorry I can't, Neferets's already up my ass as it is! Breaking out of school is not gonna help me!"

"Oh stop your belly aching and get out here," she growled. I gave up, gave a quick nod and closed my window. I rummaged for my normal clothes. I grabbed my make up put it on and took it with me for Stevie Rae. Hey, we couldn't go out with vampyre marks slapped on our foreheads could we? I crept out of the dorm and through the entrance. I was invisible. Stevie Rae was perched on an old tree stump when I found her. She came up to me and gave me a hug. I returned it and grabbed her hand.

"Come on, lets get out of here" then I remembered she still had a lovely red moon on her head. "Oh, here you'll need this" I pulled out the make up and stuffed it in her hands. "Do me a favour," I muttered. I waited for her to finish and then we took off undetected. We traveled through the sleeping city, it was still only 4 am, and classes had just finished. Stevie Rae had a fantastic sense of time. We stopped in an all night Sturbucks and I bought us some hot chocolates. We sat in a booth and we spoke not one word. I had to break the silence.

"So, how have you been?"

"Oh you know, im alright" she responded quietly.

"Liar!" I accused

"Its nothing you need to concern yourself with" I could see she didn't want to tell me so I let it go. We remained in silence for a few more minutes. And that's when I noticed the familiar yet different face of, and I can't believe I'm saying this, Erik. Yeah remember, super cool, super hot, totally ditched me cause I was doing it with the poet laureate? Yeah, that Erik. I hid my face in my hands and wished I could crawl into hole, a very deep one! I wasn't quick enough and he spotted me and stormed our way. Great, mad boyfriend alert! Make that Ex boyfriend. He had reached us and he looked me up and down.

"Your lucky I don't report you to Neferet" he spat.

"You wouldn't, even your not that mean" I spoke quietly

"Why do you deserve my lenience? After what you did" the words came back and bit me on the ass again and again. Stupid Loren!

"Hey don't blame me blame that Stupid Loren for making me love him! He and Neferet planned it all you know that. I know you'll still never forgive me but don't shout at me, I have enough to deal with without you biting my head off"

"what do you have to deal with?" he asked, seeming generally curious

"Oh working out how to stop Neferet, trying to figure out what Stevie Rae's Red moon is all about oh and did I mention the mighty Aphrodite becoming human again?" I ranted, letting all my frustration come out.

"That is quite a list" he murmured halfheartedly

"Why are you talking to me?" I asked dumbly

"I don't know" he chuckled "maybe a part of me misses you or something but we can never be together again, not after that" I stood up and gathered my things.

"Never say never," I said as I sped to the door and left Erik to his thoughts. Stevie Rae followed quietly.

"You did not just blow your one chance to get back with totally hot Erik!" she screamed

"shh and yeah I did. It would never work out you know, I have hurt him to much"

"Whatever" she muttered and then her face when blank and she gazed at something.

"Zoey, someone is staring at us!" she frantically whispered. Ah crap, who is it now!?


	2. Chapter 2

_**Zoey Pov **_

_**Chapter 2**_

After my little paddy with Erik I went and sat with Stevie Rae in an abandoned park. We just chatted but she never let me know anything about her and her red moon, it appears she didn't know how she was felling herself. Poor girl. After a while my head started burning and I threw up in the ark bin. Yeah, great one there! Way to go Zoey! Just chalk it up to being a vampyre.

"Eww, Stevie Rae I have to get back to the house of night. Damn has it been that long already?" I muttered. I hating having to be with an adult vampyre all the time, it sucked. It meant I couldn't escape from Neferet.

"Not unless I'm here" I spun around to find, yet again, Erik.

"Right so ignoring me wasn't enough, now your trying to irritate me to death?" I accused

"Stop acting like a child Zoey, just for a moment" he spat.

"How did you find me again?"

"I heard you puking your guts up a mile away. I came to offer you a ride back to the house of night so you don't go walking in looking like you've just been out drinking all night" I sarcastically chuckled and stood up straight. Thanks to his presence the headache and the being sick had, as suspected, stopped. I hesitated.

"Erik?" I slowly asked

"Yes?" he looked dubious now.

"I know im not your best buddy right now, but please, I don't want to go back to the house of night. Will you stay with me? And help me defeat Neferet?" ok, it was a long shot and I knew it but hey, it may happen. He sighed

"I suppose I have no choice really. I mean I saw, she was evil, I can't just ignore that" he hesitated again. "Fine but I still hate you"

"Oh thank you!" I said and with out thinking I flew my arms around him. Just as I realised what I had done he joined in with the embrace. Weird. I quickly pulled out

"Sorry" I apologised quickly. He just nodded.

"Carlisle, I swear, I hear a voice!" I froze as I heard the sweet melodic voice weave its way to my ears. Damn.

"Quick let's get out of here!" I rushed through words but the figure had already come into eyeshot, we couldn't leave now! We stood frozen as the two people got closer and closer. We were in talking distance now.

"Hello?" The guy who must be Carlisle said.

"Hello" I greeted coldy. Then I felt the worst thing I could right now, rain. It would wash of my make up and expose me for what I was.

"what are you doing out so late?" he then moved on to ask

"I couldn't sleep" I muttered. The rain picked up in ferocity and I knew it was over. I slumped my head to the ground.

"Carlisle?" the other guy said

"Yes Edward?" this Edward then went and whispered something in Carlisle's ear ad his eyebrows lifted. He then walked up and whipped my forehead, exposing my mark. He continued until my entire crescent moon and patterns were on show.

"So you are" he muttered, surprised. "a vampyre"

"That's not a vampire Carlisle" Edward blurted out.

"Yes it is, its another kind of us, they have a whole hierarchy and sometimes don't make the change. Unlike us who just have the Volturi and we always make the change oh and its vampyre. V.A.M.P.Y.R.E" he spelt it out. It's funny, having someone knoe who you are who are not one of you in the first place. What shocked me the most is what he said; they were anther form of vampyre.

"Yes, I am a vampyre" I told them

"Are you an adult or fledgling?" he asked curiously

"Fledgling, something went wrong and I got a full mark and the latest addition is the funky swirls everywhere" my mind flashed to the last few months and the drama that's unfolded.

"You can't be away from an adult can you?"

"No, I ran away and Erik here found me, he's an adult now" I relived the painful memories of Erik storming out of my life and getting angry with me. When he found Loren and me. How could I be so stupid to let him go?

"Please, it would be our pleasure if you came and cleaned up at our house, you may stay for the night if you wish" he offered. I looked at Erik and Stevie Rae, both of their marks were visible now, they nodded for me to except the offer.

"Thank you, you are too kind"

"Wait a minute" Edward exclaimed looking like a dope, thoroughly confused "you sleep?"

aww poor Eddie lol please review and all that Jazz guys! thanks for reading!


	3. Chapter 3

**_Hey guys, i hope you enjoy it._**

* * *

_**Chapter 3**_

We walked at a leisurely pace towards Carlisle and Edward's house. Well I say leisurely but hey, my whole life has been anything but leisurely, why start now?

"So your diet?" Carlisle rambled on.

"Human, unfortunately. It's a necessity, well for adults. Not me, I can still chow down on the brown pop and the takeaways. And you?"

"Animals, most of our kind are human but… we're more civilised then the norm" so I just stumbled across the good guys? Wow, is lady luck beginning to favour me or something? I looked to the sky, _thank you,_ _Nyx, I appreciate you help tonight._ I willed my thoughts to the goddess, I knew she would get my message, she always does. I sighed with nothing but love for Nyx.

"Nyx?" I heard Edward ask

"What?" my eyes flew open as he said our goddess's name.

"Oh, err, nothing" he looked like a deer in the middle of headlights.

"What are you keeping from me?" I demanded

"Well, I err, read minds, sorta" Edward mumbled.

"Oh" I should have seen that coming. Stupid.

"Your not surprised?" Edward asked disbelieving.

"Our high priestess, well, ex high priestess, reads minds too" the anger boiled in me, she was no high priestess of mine.

"So who is Nyx?" Edward asked again.

"Oh, the most wonderful person in the world. Our goddess" every word I uttered was laced with love for her. It was her who got me through the heartbreak and the betrayal. I owed her everything. We had arrived now and I completely and utterly gawked at the mansion that stood before me. I mean ok, I had seen the stuck up house of Aphrodite but this, this was far more grand then that. Actually, it put Aphrodites house to shame.

"Like the house by any chance?" I heard Edward ask me smugly. I merely nodded. My ears then rang with a high-pitched scream.

"Ahhhhh, OH MY GOD! I can't believe your finally here!!!!" than a little flash of black hair was all I caught before, BANG, a little pixie looking vampire smashed right into me.

"errr, who are you and why have you got me in a death hug?" I asked

"Oh sorry" she released me then "im, Alice and err well I see visions of the future" ok, I had to laugh, first of all Edward reads mind and Neferet reads minds, now Alice has visions and Aphrodite has visions. What a scary little thing going on.

"come on" Carlisle broke me out of the little reverie. "lets get inside"

"ok but I just need to talk to my friends for a minute" I turned to face Stevie Rae and Erik. I hadn't talked to them all journey.

"you guys all right?" I cautiously asked them.

"err, yeah but any more surprises and I don't think my poor heart can take it" Stevie Rae muttered. I turned to Erik

"And you?"

"I'm fine" he responded curtly. Maybe this was going to sort itself out.

Im going to sit out here for a while" I announced "why don't you go inside and make yourself at home" they nodded and slowly drifted into the doorway. I found a patch of grass and I laid, looking at the stars. I didn't know how long I was there for but at some point I heard Erik coming out.

"Beautiful, isn't it?" he asked

"It is, sometimes I think that the night is my only friend" I sat up now.

"That's not true," he defended me "you have two friends right here with you, one is staring right at you now"

"Oh Erik, I was a right shmuck wasn't I?" he laughed

"hmm, I prefer the term, idiotic fledgling"

"you realise, Neferet got Loren to make me fall in love with him so my friends would abandon me right?"

"I had a feelling something was going on behind the scenes" he murmered "your too nice to do something like that of your free will" we both lay now, watching the blessed night.

"Shall I compare thee to a summer's day?  
Thou art more lovely and more temperate:  
Rough winds do shake the darling buds of May,  
And summer's lease hath all too short a date:  
Sometime too hot the eye of heaven shines,  
And often is his gold complexion dimm'd;  
And every fair from fair sometime declines,  
By chance, or nature's changing course, untrimm'd;  
But thy eternal summer shall not fade,  
Nor lose possession of that fair thou owest;  
Nor shall Death brag thou wander'st in his shade,  
When in eternal lines to time thou growest;  
So long as men can breathe, or eyes can see,  
So long lives this, and this gives life to thee."

I smiled all the way though his performance of Shakespeare's sonnet 18, I could tell he meant every word he uttered. It was as if he made it for me. I sat up now and he did the same. He edged closer and I did the same.

"Thank you" I muttered "am I forgiven?"

"Why of course" with that he closed the distance between us and kissed me full on the lips, his kiss was warm and tender. I felt all the love he had for me in that one kiss, I was in heaven.

*que the AWWWWS* haha i hope you liked it and pleaseeee review!


	4. Chapter 4

_**Chapter 4**_

We broke away from the kiss too quickly. Only because Edward came out, stupid vampire.

"Come on love birds, get inside!" he teased. I shock my head and stood up with Erik right by my side.

"We were just…talking" Erik tried to save me. Edward just laughed in response.  
"Sure, I'll believe that when pigs can fly" he chuckled "come on, in you come" we hurried into the inviting house. OK if I thought it was amazing before then I was as blind as a bat, the inside was 10 times better. It looked like some one had brought a big ol' piece of heaven and slapped in the house. I sure I was doing a very good imitation of a fish right now. You know, mouth open and all that. I staggered over to sofa and fell into the delightful comfort. A girl can get used to this.

"HIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIII!!!!" I was then greeted by a very hard slam "I'm ALICE!" I then managed to pull myself together and saw a pixie like girl hugging me.

"Err, hi Alice" I wheezed "need to breath" she released me from her death grip then and I stumbled back.

"Sorry" Carlisle apologised as he entered the room "there's no reining Alice in" he explained.

"Its fine, just a shock" I admitted.

"Alice, why don't you get the others?" Carlisle suggested. She nodded vigorously and left the room.

"How many are you?"

"7 in total. Me, Esme, Edward, Rosalie, Emmett, Jasper and Alice"

"Oh" was what I expertly came up with. Yeah that's what all the years of English lessons have taught me! Then 6 more people entered the room.

"Wait where's Stevie Rae?" I almost squeaked.

"Relax" a male with blond hair said. "She is in our room looking through Alice's clothes" I sighed in relief, he then stepped forward and held out his hand "im Jasper" he introduced "and you've already met my partner Alice" he gestured. Yes I have met Alice very well thank you. Edward then laughed.

"Oh shut up mind reader," I growled. I then turned back to Jasper "I'm Zoey Redbird and this is Erik Night"

"Hey Erik" a booming voice said, "Wanna play some video games?"

"Totally" Erik said " and you are?"

"Emmett, but you can call me the master who's gonna kick your vampyre butt!" with that they were gone.

"Boys" I sighed.

"To right" a blond with dazzling features stepped forward.

"I'm Rosalie and my partner has just gone of with your boyfriend"

"Boyfriend? No we are not going out," I told her stunned.

"Oh we'll see" she smirked and left the room.

"What does she know?"

"Who knows" a brunette with a heart shaped face and kind features said "I'm Esme dear" she then stepped forward a pulled me into a motherly hug.

"Hi Esme" She then released me and turned to Carlisle "can you come help me with some decorating please dear?" she asked

"Of course love" He grabbed her hand and they too where gone. About five minutes later Erik came down looking very angry.

"He beat me," he grumbled. I laughed and he smiled.

"Come on lets sit down, I need a rest from all that" I walked over to the sofa and Erik joined me.

"Err so how have you been anyway?" he asked nervously

"Fine"

"OH JUST ASK HER ALREADY!!!!" I heard Alice scram from the stairs. Erik sigh and got up and onto one knee. Yeah you heard me, that's when I started hyperventilating!

"Will you marry me?" he asked opening a beautiful box that held the most gorgeous diamond ring.

"Oh Erik! YES!" My heart was full again. Erik was back in my life. My heart, which was split in three, was mended and only beat for one person now. Erik.

So yeah here's Chappy 4 and i hope you like it!!! Pleaseeeeee Review!


	5. Chapter 5

**_Chapter 5_**

"Hallelujah!! I thought I was going to explode with anticipation!" Alice screamed while running full speed down the stairs. She pulled me into a giant hug

"Congratulations!!" She chimed then she pulled Erik into a hug and he looked guiltily at me. I shock my head.

"Congratulations to you to!" Alice added. Then she changed person altogether when she carried on her rant.

"So would you like traditional white or something a little more… daring?" she asked

"Errr what?"

"For the wedding of course"

"Oh, I …I don't know" I mumbled. Erik laughed and said

"White will be fine, Alice" Then I heard Stevie Rae from the doorway.

"Is it true?" she squealed. I nodded and I beamed at her.

"Ohh how fantastic. Finally, I mean it took ya'll long enough!" She scolded and I

laughed at her 'parental authority'

" Everything is in yours and Alice's hands, bridesmaids" then my ears were overthrown by two really high, and I mean really, really high pitched screams.

"Oh ya'll won't forget it! Come on Alice lets get planning" Stevie Rae dragged Alice out of the room but it was long enough for Alice to say a hurried

"Thanks!" before disappearing under Stevie Rae's wrath.

"Bring her back ALIVE Stevie Rae" I pleaded. I turned to Erik

"Guess were one bridesmaid down" I told him.

"Oh it doesn't matter if you have 1 or 100 bridesmaids my love, it will be great" He then swooped down to kiss me and I was in heaven again, why did I deserve so much of it?

"_Nombre de dios_" Edward said "if your gonna do that get a room, stupid lovers" the last two words where muttered under his breath

"You speak Spanish?" I asked

"Yes, many years to learn it"

" My love, should we have a rest? We have been up all night," Erik whispered in my ear"

"I believe the word you looking for is _querida_" Erik then sank his head and slowly lifted to Edwards's eyelevel

"and what would that translate to?"

"Beloved, I believe it suits you very well Zoey" Edward commented. I nodded. If he starts flirting with me I am outta here quicker then you can say Chuck 'E' Cheese. Edward chuckled.

"Come on, let me show you to our double guestroom" Don't ask me to say where our room was but all I know is that it was somewhere on the third floor. This wonderful house was a maze of corridors and stairwells. When we arrived I collapsed on the bed.

"This has happened so fast! Anyway what was that? Just you know, you were acting all cold and mean to me and all of a sudden BAM!" I flew my arms in the air "Marriage proposal!"

"Well I figured everything out about what Neferet did and I couldn't stay mad at you forever" he grinned. He sat by the huge open, floor length window. "I was thinking about it for a while you know"

"What about marrying me?"

"Yes, its just I didn't have all the facts with the whole Loren thing but you still did it though"

"I know and I'm sorry. I was just so confused and it hurt to see your expression when I told you a lie to make up for it because I knew you didn't believe me."

"I didn't your right, I just thought that you would tell me in your own time"

"Well, you know now and you have made im sure the happiest person around"

"NO THAT'S ME!!" I heard Jasper say from the door.

"Huh? What are you on about?"

"Empath. Your feelings by the way a like a frikin roller coaster ride you know!"

"Sorry… and BUTT OUT!" I heard im chuckle then leave.

"So you're not having any second thoughts?" I asked Erik

"Not at all"

"Not fair, you're an actor, I never know when you're lying" I accused, but my smile gave me away.

"Very true" He replied, smiling, closing in. Seconds later I was in a world-shattering kiss. My mind grew fuzzy; all I knew was that this was heaven. At last, he was mine once more. Amen to that.

THE END

Yeah i'm sorry guys i just have so much going on and I know i said there were gonna be more chapters but i have just lost all faith with this story to be honest. Corretnly working till 10pm! So i hope you enjoyed this still i may one day add more chapters but for now no.


End file.
